


First Day

by Ruruu137



Series: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Day 1, Gen, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, early friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruruu137/pseuds/Ruruu137
Summary: How the consulting detective and the pathologist first met.





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is how I imagined their first meeting went, and they instantly...connected? Maybe.

* * *

 

“I’m gonna need a pathologist.”

 

Mike Stamford almost threw his phone in the air when Sherlock Holmes entered his office without any notice.

 

“Sherlock. Jesus.” Mike rubbed his chest. He swore his heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

 

Sherlock only grinned. “Caught you in a wrong time, Mike?” He then saw the phone tightly clutched in Mike’s hand. “Planning a romantic getaway, I see.”

 

Mike could only sigh in defeat. “You always know about people’s life without asking them, do you?”

 

Sherlock gave a small grin in return while he uttered, “That’s what I do for a living, Mike.” The grin disappeared three seconds later. “Pathologist. Now.”

 

Mike stood up and exited his office with Sherlock following behind him. “So, why do you need a pathologist, Sherlock?”

 

“I have new samples of tobacco ash. These can be labelled as #45 and #46.”

 

“And how many are there in this world?”

 

Sherlock searched through his mind palace. “Two hundred and forty-something. That’s what I’m sure of for now.”

 

After Mike’s chuckle subsided, Sherlock asked, “Is there a new one today?”

 

“This week. Graduated from Edinburgh with top honours, recommended by many of her peers and professors.”

 

Sherlock arched an eyebrow. “Her?”

 

Mike turned to grin at him. “Yes. Her. Though I don’t suppose you mind whatever their genders are.”

 

“Hmm…depends on the situation.”

 

Mike chuckled again just as they reached the lab. He knocked once on the door so as not to surprise the sole occupant of the room.

 

A young woman with brown hair pulled into a ponytail was peering down the microscope when the two men entered. She looked up and smiled politely yet brightly at them. “Hello, Mike.”

 

“Dr. Hooper. I would like you to meet Sherlock Holmes.” He turned to Sherlock. “Sherlock, this is Dr. Molly Hooper.”

 

Once their eyes met, the woman ( _Molly Hooper_ , Sherlock repeated the name in his head to better memorise it) flushed and after clearing her throat, the words stumbled out of her mouth. “Nice to—er, meet you, Mr. Holmes.”

 

Sherlock took note of her appearance. The lab coat she was wearing was still bright white, no splash of chemicals visible on it ( _newly-purchased_ ). Underneath the coat, she wore a bright green jumper that looked slightly worn-out ( _family heirloom? Or simply a favourite?_ ). His eyes then caught the sight of a wristwatch on her right wrist where, even from a distance, he could tell that the date shown was incorrect although the hour and minute hands were on point ( _passed down_ ).

 

However, Sherlock also noticed that other than her reddened cheeks, her pupils had dilated and her breathing had increased.  _Clear signs of attraction._

 

Sherlock had a sudden realization that he could most definitely use her attraction to him against her. At that moment, he had decided that he had found his favourite pathologist (if she didn’t try to clout him in the head like the previous pathologists had done to him). She could definitely provide him a dead body or any body parts for his experiments easily if he wished so.

 

He gave a charming smile to the new pathologist, but even a child could tell that it didn’t reach his eyes. “Likewise, Dr. Hooper.”


End file.
